1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a display device and a method for driving a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of flat panel displays have been developed to replace CRT displays. One example of a flat panel display is an organic electroluminescent (EL) display. These displays have receive significant attention because of their thin profile and low-power requirements.
Organic EL displays have been used electrical systems of all shapes and sizes. Examples or large electrical systems which use organic EL displays include televisions and electric signs. Examples of small and medium electrical systems include personal computers, smart phones, and tablet terminals.